hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2020 Atlantic hurricane season (Astro Version)
The 2020 Atlantic hurricane season was the most active season since the one two years prior. The season had 17 named storms, 11 hurricanes, and 5 major hurricanes. The season officially started on June 1, and ended on November 30, although three storms had formed before the start of the season. The season had its first storm in February with Hurricane Arthur, the first ever storm which formed in that month since 1952. Arthur was also the first storm to make landfall in Bermuda since 2016. Tropical Storm Bertha followed in April running around the central Atlantic before dissipating. In late May, Hurricane Cristobal made landfall on the Florida Panhandle, causing moderate damage. The first storm of the official season, Hurricane Dolly shattered the previous record of the earliest-forming Category 5 hurricane, previously held by Hurricane Emily from 2005. Otherwise, some notable storms were Hurricane Gonzalo, which hit areas in North Carolina previously affected by a weakened Dolly. Hurricane Isaias rapidly intensified before hitting southern Florida at Category 4 intensity. Hurricane Kyle hit Delaware and Maryland near Washington, DC, at an usually high Category 3 intensity. Hurricane Laura hit the Yucatan Peninsula at nearly Category 5 intensity, before drifting off and making landfall on Northern Florida as a Category 3 hurricane. Hurricane Marco hit the Iberian Peninsula as a post-tropical cyclone with Category 1 intensity. Unlike other seasons, the Caribbean and Lower Antilles were very calm compared to other places like the Gulf Coast or the East Coast of the US. No major hurricanes hit either regions. Forecasters mainly predicted a slightly above-average season, with a few exceptions. The predictions were overall underestimating the season. = Timeline = ImageSize = width:800 height:240 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = mm/dd/yyyy Period = from:02/01/2020 till:12/31/2020 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:02/01/2020 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression=_<≤_39_mph_(≤_62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm=_<40-73_mph_(63-117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1=_<74-95_mph_(118-153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2=_<96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3=_<111-130_mph_(178-209_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4=_<131-155_mph_(210-249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5=_<≥_156_mph_(≥250_mph) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData = barset:hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:02/19/2020 till:03/01/2020 color:C1 text:Arthur (C1) from:03/31/2020 till:04/06/2020 color:TS text:Bertha (TS) from:05/19/2020 till:06/01/2020 color:C2 text:Cristobal (C2) from:06/09/2020 till:06/25/2020 color:C5 text:Dolly (C5) from:07/01/2020 till:07/03/2020 color:TD text: barset:break barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip from:07/05/2020 till:07/13/2020 color:TS text:Edouard (TS) from:07/08/2020 till:07/11/2020 color:TD text:Six (TD) from:07/15/2020 till:07/27/2020 color:C2 text:Fay (C2) from:07/29/2020 till:08/10/2020 color:C3 text:Gonzalo (C3) barset:break from:08/04/2020 till:08/05/2020 color:TD text:Nine (TD) from:08/12/2020 till:08/18/2020 color:C2 text:Hanna (C2) from:08/23/2020 till:09/06/2020 color:C4 text:Isaias (C4) from:09/01/2020 till:09/08/2020 color:TS text:Josephine (TS) from:09/10/2020 till:09/14/2020 color:TS text: barset:break barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip from:09/17/2020 till:09/27/2020 color:C3 text:Kyle (C3) from:09/13/2020 till:09/16/2020 color:TD text:Fourteen (TD) from:09/13/2020 till:09/26/2020 color:C4 text:Laura (C4) from:09/16/2020 till:09/23/2020 color:C1 text:Marco (C1) barset:break from:09/20/2020 till:09/22/2020 color:TD text:Seventeen (TD) from:10/06/2020 till:10/09/2020 color:TS text: barset:break barset:skip from:10/10/2020 till:10/15/2020 color:C1 text:Nana (C1) from:10/24/2020 till:11/02/2020 color:C1 text:Omar (C1) from:11/15/2020 till:11/23/2020 color:TS text:Paulette (TS) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:02/01/2020 till:03/01/2020 text:February from:03/01/2020 till:04/01/2020 text:March from:04/01/2020 till:05/01/2020 text:April from:05/01/2020 till:06/01/2020 text:May from:06/01/2020 till:07/01/2020 text:June from:07/01/2020 till:08/01/2020 text:July from:08/01/2020 till:09/01/2020 text:August from:09/01/2020 till:10/01/2020 text:September from:10/01/2020 till:11/01/2020 text:October from:11/01/2020 till:12/01/2020 text:November from:12/01/2020 till:12/31/2020 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(from the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" = Storms = Hurricane Arthur An area of low pressure formed and soon gained convention and became an extratropical depression on February 19, well before the start of the official season. The storm soon became a tropical depression, and began intensifying, becoming Tropical Storm Arthur on the 22nd. Even though Arthur was in slightly unfavorable conditions, it intensified further, and gained hurricane status approximately 300 SSE of Bermuda. After zig-zagging across the Northern Atlantic, Arthur locked in on Bermuda before making direct landfall two days later late at night. Although it had weakened to a tropical storm, Arthur reached hurricane status once again before reaching chilly waters, and weaking to a tropical storm, shortly transitioning into an extratropical storm. Arthur weakened and temporarily regained tropical storm winds before dissipating into a remnant low on March 1. Tropical Storm Bertha An extratropical low veered south before forming on March 31. Eventually the low gained circulation and became an extratropical depression, and intensified to Extratropical Storm Bertha. Bertha transitioned to a tropical storm, with wind speeds of 60 mph (95 km/h). As it was cruising across the Central Atlantic southwest of the Azores, Bertha was unable to combat unfavorable conditions, and soon weakened into a tropical depression before dissipating on April 6. Hurricane Cristobal Hurricane Dolly Tropical Storm Edouard Tropical Depression Six Hurricane Fay Hurricane Gonzalo Tropical Depression Nine Hurricane Hanna Hurricane Isaias Tropical Storm Josephine Hurricane Kyle Tropical Depression Fourteen Hurricane Laura Hurricane Marco Tropical Depression Seventeen Hurricane Nana Hurricane Omar Tropical Storm Paulette Storm names The following list of names was used for named storms that formed in the North Atlantic in 2020. The names not retired from this list will be used again in the 2026 season. This was the same list used in the 2014 season. The names Isaias and Paulette were used for the first time in 2020 (and the last time for Isaias). Retirement On March 29, 2021, at the 42th session of the RA IV hurricane committee, the World Meteorological Organization retired the names Dolly, Gonzalo, Isaias, Kyle, and Laura (five names, tied with 2005 for most retired names in one season), from its rotating name lists due to the amount of damage and deaths they caused, and they will not be used again for another Atlantic hurricane. They will be replaced with Delilah, Gregory, Ignacio, Kendrick, and Lamarr, respectively. Season effects This is a table of all the storms that formed in the 2020 Atlantic hurricane season. It includes their duration, names, landfall(s), denoted in parentheses, damages, and death totals. Deaths in parentheses are additional and indirect (an example of an indirect death would be a traffic accident), but were still related to that storm. Damage and deaths include totals while the storm was extratropical, a wave, or a low, and all the damage figures are in 2020 USD. ACE (Accumulated Cyclone Energy) count Category:Future hurricane seasons Category:Future hurricane seasons Category:Future Atlantic Season Category:Future Atlantic Seasons